Wrestling story ideas
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: This is a list of story ideas that I would like to see what you all can do with them. Pick one and contact me when you do. Let's just say I want to see who can do the best with these. It's like a descriptions of the story you can do what ever you want to.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when you are the new diva that gets to appear on the record breaking 800th RAW? It happens to be that you catch the eye of many of the best wrestlers in the WWE.

After Raw in Tampa all the superstars had been invited to a restaurant for a free meal by its owner. Vince tells them that they have to go because the owner was a good friend's daughter and she was a damn good cook. But what happens when they get there to find her lying in a puddle of blood and dying?

DOB doesn't know what hits them when they find a beautiful redhead huddle near their bikes with a ripped dress and blood running from between her legs and from her chest. When they find out that a wrestler was the one that did that to her they seen to go crazy trying to find out who did it. But what happens when it happened to be someone that they had called a close friend?

CM Punk was making his way through the crowd in a club when he knocks over a girl with long purple and blue hair. When she looked at him and he saw the beautiful, haunting and large silver eyes her face would haunt his dreams for months to come. But what happens when he starts seeing her face every where including in the crowd of WWE fans?

Jeff and Matt Hardy decided that since they were in Tampa that they were going to party the night away together because they didn't get to do that so much now that they weren't traveling together. But when one rocker chick with silver hair and bright hazel eyes catch both of their attention they decide to see who could get her in bed for the night. But who will be the one played her or them?

DX doesn't know what hit them when they are approached by a woman asking them for their autograph and a kiss from each of them. She wasn't plain but she wasn't the type that they had been use to coming to ask for a kiss. But when she sticks in their mind they decide that they were going to try to find her.

Brenda was a normal girl just out to cheer her favorite WWE stars not caring that one of them at one time destroyed her heart like it was nothing. But what happens when that same superstar spots her in the crowd and decides it was time to make her see that he made a huge mistake when it came to his love. Can he get her to see that he was still what she needed or was it too late for them to move on?

Glen Jacobs aka Kane decided that he need some time away. But what happens when he gets home to find out that he had a new neighbor and she just happened to be his favorite writer of all time? And what happens when he finds out that all her heroes were based from him and the Undertaker? Now what happens when Mark aka Undertaker comes to visit for a week to find out that his neighbor was a fine redhead? Glen knew his weakness for redheads. Will all hell break loose and one friendship destroyed or will she pick one of them or neither of them.

She watched from the roof as everyone stared up at her wondering what she was doing. Would she jump? No she didn't want to jump. She didn't even come up here to jump. No she came up here to be alone. Too many people started to notice her. She use to be able to hid in plain sight but with one bad and one slap to a certain superstar's face she threw herself into the spotlight that she had fought so hard to stay away from.

One bored group of Superstars, One stranded plane and one completely empty airport besides them. What kind of trouble can they get into and what will happen when they realize that they weren't the only ones there?

"You did what?" He asked shocked. "I took the job with the WWE. I'm the new writer." She said as she started to pack her second box. "What about us? We were going to get married next month?" He asked her. "You should have thought about that before you slept with my best friend don't you think?"

"There is a reason I called this meeting tonight. Everyone she has agreed to come back. In less than a month the one and only Fire and Ice are coming back to the WWE." Shane told everyone. Everyone but one man in the back was happy about that. John Cena sat there shocked. She was coming back and he knew that he would be the first one that she went after. After all he was the one that destroyed her in the last match that she was in.

The time is here. That time is now and no one is ready when an old friend from John Cena's past becomes the newest Diva and nothing but drama happens when he realized his feelings were still there for her. It was then that he realized the reason he never looked for more was because he had it once and wanted it back. But now that she was here she wasn't single. In fact she was about to be married to someone that he called a good friend. But what happens when he sees that friend cheat on her? Can he tell her and destroy the life she thought she was going to have or would he be the best man that he was asked to be. Would he let her live a lie or would he stop it before she could ruin her life?

John, Jeff, Matt, Rey, Kane, Undertaker, HHH, HBK VS Randy, Dave, Punk, JBL,, Shannon, Y2J, Evan and Mark Henry in one hell of a prank war. See who is pranked and what team wins. JR and King are the judges and the pranks have to be taped to be counted. So what team will be able to call themselves the greatest pranksters and which team won't?

Dave couldn't believe that he had agreed to this. Why would he agree to this? After all he is Batista he doesn't need to go on a blind date to get a chick in bed. But when she walked through the door of the hotel lobby he silently thanked Hunter for this. That was until he realized the reason that she wasn't taken. She was way too sweet and he didn't think that she would be able to be a bitch. An Alpha male loves an Alpha female. But he could see that she wasn't it. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't get her into bed.

One Week, One Girl, One bet. Who will be able to bed the newest Diva in the WWE and live to tell about it? But what happens when someone tells her about the bet? What happens when one superstars gets tired of no and takes what he wants anyways? Van the others help her move on through this or would she let him win and not live the dream she has wanted since she was a child?

One Night, One bar and a whole lot of shots. Who will wake up with who and what will happen with those friendships?

One birthday present turned one girl's life around when someone that was a fan of hers saw her in the crowd. Is it love or is it lust?

She fought through everything just to get this and now that she got what she wanted she knew that she had to keep fighting just to keep it. But will a certain superstar derail her train to fame?

Saying sorry wasn't something that he always did. No in fact he never said sorry to anyone before her. Now it seems sorry is all that he can say to her without hurting her. Or so he thought. That was until he heard her in the bathroom crying her eyes out after he told her that he was sorry for cheating on her. Her words she did know he heard "I'd rather he slap then tell me sorry one more time. That word cuts deeper than anything else in the world.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her as she climbed into the box. "No, I don't want to do this but you know me Punk I never back down. They want a war then they have one." She said to him. Punk sighed as he put the top on and helped John and Randy carries her to their locker room. They then knocked and ran. One box one woman tied up and a whole lot of fun for DX.

What happens when three sisters come to the WWE? TROUBLE all the way. Satin, Silk and Lace were angels in hell's fire and when they want something they go after it. So when they set their eyes on a group of wrestlers all hell breaks loose. Will they get what they want or will they be used.

"I'm sick and tired of having to pay extra because you all get pissed, drunk or bored and destroy everything in your hotel rooms. So this is going to end. I warned you guys too many times to count. So now it's time to make good on what I told you. Everyone I would like you to meet Sin, Fantasy and Karma. They are now your babysitters." Vince said as three of the most beautiful women walked into the ring area in the arena.

The three words that he wanted to her were so close from her lips but now he can't even let her say them. "Don't say it. Please don't say what you are about to say because it will make it harder for me to do what I am about to do." The look in her eyes told him that he made his point so he took a deep breath and said. "I'm sorry baby I cheated on you with Trish and she is pregnant and I am the father."

Vince stared at the woman in front of him like she was crazy. "You want to become a Diva?" She laughed and looked at him. "God no I want to become a wrestler. We both see that I'm not a Diva." "It doesn't matter what you look like if you are a female wrestler then you are a Diva." "Too bad because unlike the other female wrestlers that you have I only fight men." She said as she stood up. "Really" he asked surprised. "Let's just say that in my training I was taught that men are the weaker sex." She said before she turned and walked to the door. "If you change your mind Vince, give me a call. I believe that I will bring in more ratings."

Jeff saw her walking down the road in the dark and stopped. "Miss do you need any help?" She stopped and looked at him that was when he saw that he had a little girl in her arms. "You aren't going to hurt us are you?" She asked softly and she held on to the little girl even tighter. "No I wouldn't do that." He said as he got out of the car. "Are you two ok?" She looked down at the little girl and then back at him. "He killed her. He raped me and killed her. Then he was gone. I didn't know what to do so I took her and started to walk. He killed my little girl." She sobbed as she held the body closer to her.

"Oh and when you tell me which one you pick I will take it off the list. So do pick soon. Luv Sin!!! You got a good one Dark!!!


	2. Chapter 2

More story ideas that I just came up with. I will be adding more and more until I see fit so do enjoy and do as many as you want. In a week I will be taking the ones that have been picked down so others can pick the ones that haven't been picked and I will be listing which stories were picked and how many people picked them.

Jeff is waiting for his match when he sees someone that he use to know. He wanted to go after her but at that moment the match before his end. So after his match he searches for her but couldn't find her. But as days and weeks go by he keeps seeing her and every time it's during a time that he couldn't go after her. So what happens when everyone finally meets the new writer and he realizes it is her? Shane sees the spark between them and decides to bring it on screen. What will happen when he is really trying to get her to see he changed when he has to play just like he use to be on screen?

It was a foggy night and everyone felt on edge. Well it didn't help that they all woke up in a boarded up abandoned house with no way out and no sign of how they got there. But when they realize they weren't alone what will happen? Glen, Mark, Bam, Dave and Paul.

_Just remember girl that no matter what I will always love you. When you finally see the truth all you have to do is run into my arms. _Those were his last words to me but when I finally realize that he was right he was with her. I always wanted him to be happy but I always thought that it was me that he would be happy with.

She watched from the shadows as they walked past the dumpster. She was hurt and knew that she needed help. But she never had to ask for help before and was scared. But when she tried to stand and sent the empty dumpster moving they stop and look at her. That was when she saw the eyes of the man that had haunted her dreams since she was a teenager. He hero has finally come to save her. Pick between Jeff, Matt or Shannon.

Shawn was tired of the games. Paul was sick of having to chase Shawn. And she was just tired of not getting what she wanted. What happens when they all three want the same thing and they don't even know it?

It was time and he knew. He was too old for this shit and it was beginning to show. But what happens when Vince doesn't want to let him? Vince sends him to a cabin in the woods with a woman that was thought of as a witch. If she was she was the pretties witch he had ever seen. So when he decides that if Vince had to have what he wanted them he had to have what he wanted too. And what he wants is that girl in his bed for the rest of his life.

"Alright people I know that you don't like this but we were offered one hell of a pay check to do this and we all know that I'm all about the money, money." Shane said as he looked at the ones that were gathered in the ring. "You want us to go on a show that scares the hell out of people and we are the ones that are going to get scared?" Jeff asked him as he rolled his eyes. "No I want you guys to go to a camp that is used for a show called Fear. At this camp you will stay there for three weeks. While you are there you will face all your fears and if you don't quit you will be getting a lot of money. No I know I'm not the only one about the money, money."

There she was in the middle of the dance floor dancing by herself and turning down any guy that tried to dance with her. He couldn't help but watch as she shot down all his friends and other guys. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't get shot down. No he knew that she was waiting for him.

"Let's see how can I say this without making you laugh? Well I can't so I will just tell you like it happened. I was stuck in a hole and Rey came out and poured honey on me. At first I thought he was going to do something worse but what I didn't realize was that it was about to get a hell of a lot worse than I ever thought it could get. Soon you will see why I hate people who wear masks. They are the true monsters. And this just goes to show you that even the most innocent looking guy can be a monster." He said to me and I nodded. "Please go one Mr. Jacobs." This can be a long shot or turned into a longer story. It doesn't matter just have fun with it.

No one knew that one woman would walk into our lives and turn it upside down like she did. But it happened and I wouldn't ever give up when it did. But when she disappeared we went crazy looking for her. That was when we found the note. That note turned our lives upside down too. Now all we have to do is find her in a week and we can save her life.

"I bet that you can't steal a pair of underway away from every diva." Jeff said to his brother and he smiled. "Easy a pie. And I bet that you can't tape getting a kiss from every male wrestler but me." You are so on. Just remember Matt when you lose you will be paying my lifestyle for the rest of the year." Jeff said as he stood. "And if you lose I will be the one that you will be paying for Jeff. Just remember I love Diet Pepsi." So tell me how bad can this bet get between the famous brothers. I'm leaving that all up to you.

_DIVA_ I hate that word. It makes my skin crawl and makes me want to hang myself. So why did I become a DIVA in the first place? All because of a dare. A fucking dare caused my whole world to turn upside down. The only up side are the cute ass men eyeing me up every time I walk by them. Now that I can get use to.

One woman they all knew at one time has decided to come back to the WWE but what happens when the woman that comes back is someone that they don't know at all? Will they be able to find out the reason she left and what happened to make her so angry? Or will the all crash and burn when she decides that it was time to show the world just what pain really was.

You told me you loved me. You said that you would never hurt me. You told me that I was the one. So tell me this why are you with her when you should be with me? Any wrestler you want.

They hid it from everyone for a year. But what happens when people started to find out that the newest Diva wasn't just a McMahon but the youngest daughter of Vince McMahon? Will they stop treating her like she was one of them or will she be left alone knowing that she had been right all along. Being a McMahon isn't always so great after all.

_"I bet you thought that after all the crap you wouldn't see me again. But I'm coming for you and you won't see it coming. You may be the deadman Mark but me I'm the bitch from hell."_ The voice said on his voice mail and he almost dropped the phone. There is no one. It can't be. He saw her body in the casket himself. He watched as she was buried. She can't be back. She is dead and the dead don't come back. Or do they?

It was said that she was the best female wrestler in history and then one day she just disappeared. That was twenty years ago. So when a young woman walks into Vince's office he had to do a double take. She looked just like her. But how can that be unless... "Hello daddy."

What happens when you put four wrestlers on a stuck elevator in a black out with four females who think wrestling is nothing but gay men wrestle with each other to be able to coup a feel? Let's just say that not everything is what it seems on TV. I want lot's of fighting and sex in this one!!! You can pick any wrestler that you want to.

He never thought he would see her again so he picked her up in the bar. They had a great night and he disappeared in the morning. So why was she in her brother's kitchen sitting on Shannon's lap like she was meant to be there? I want it to turn out that she is Shannon's sister and they never met her before. Now we know who is going to be in this one now don't we?

It was a prank. Just a harmless prank. How the hell did it get so out of hand? It might be the fact that no matter how much the lie to everyone else they can't lie to themselves and say I don't want them. No I can't want them I hate their guts. See if I didn't hate her guts I wouldn't be able to do this.

"It's funny you know. How no matter how hard we try to stay away from each other that they all seem to throw us together." She said as they sat in the room that they were locked in. "That might be because you are madly in love with me and you can't even deny it anymore." He said with a laugh. "Please tell me that you aren't so lame as to believe that one Moore. After all I was the one that beats your ass every time we have a match." She shot back at him. He leaned closer and hit her on her arm. "Oh that is just childish."

There are some things that you shouldn't do. Everyone knows that you never ever kiss someone else's girl even when it's a dare. But some people don't care and do it anyways

"Shake, Shake, Shake. Shake, Shake, Shake. Shake your booty!!!" Glen sang as he danced around his hotel room not realizing that the guys were standing in his doorway watching him until he turned around and paled. "No please go on. I want to see how this ends."

"I can't believe that he actually thought that this was a good idea." Jeff said with a growl. "Well if you hadn't thrown that water balloon filled with green dye at him we wouldn't be in this right now." Mark growled as they waited for this guy that was going to teach them how to act their age. "I don't even know why I am here. I didn't do anything." Glen said and Matt nodded. "That would be because you should be watching out for them and really trying to make them act their age but instead you both just sit back and laugh at what they do. Not very mature if you ask me." A female voice said from their left. "Hello everyone my name is Kenny. I will be your teacher as you put it for the next two months. So grab your things and I will show you to your rooms."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another list of story ideas that just won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy them. Pick however many you want to.

Ever wondered what it was like to be the best friend of the deadman? Well let me tell you that it isn't as fun as everyone might think it will be. I have been there for everything. All his wives. All his girlies that wouldn't leave him alone after they broke up. Well now it's time for him to be there for me and wouldn't you know he isn't?

Time after Time he forgot about the important dates. The important times in our lives but I stayed and dealt with it. But as I watched the tape I got in the mail I knew then I wouldn't be here when he got home. No I'm not going to be his stupid wife any longer.

_"Look I know I told you that it was over between me and her but there is history here. But don't worry it will be over by then end of the weekend. Then it'll be you and me from here on out." He said on the phone not realizing that she was standing behind him. When he hung up and turned around she did the one thing that she could think of and that was punched him in the jaw. "I should have known."_

"You are the most hated Diva in the WWE and you wonder why you are always alone. Think about it Mist. If you stop being such an cold hearted bitch you just might find a man." Her sister said to her over the cell phone. "You talk about things that you don't know about sis and you don't need to do that. It really makes you look stupid." She growled before she slammed the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. "Well, well if it isn't the Ice Queen. What's wrong no one to talk to?" She spun around and looked at the one man that turned her into the bitch she was. "Well, well look who it is the man that has to fuck a fat bitch just to win a title. How does it feel to not know if you're fucking the hole or a roll?"

One bar, one girl and one bet turns a girl that just wanted a drink life upside down. She is short chubby but pretty. The wrestlers are Mark aka Undertaker, Glen aka Kane, Jeff Hardy, Rey, Paul aka HHH and Michael aka HBK aka Shawn Michaels.

"Miss Stone you were the best choice out of all that applied. But you know that these aren't men that play nice. They will try to make you quit. They will try to sleep with you and they will try to use you. I'm warning you because I want you to know what you are up against." Vince said to her. "All I'm here to do is teach them how to dance. Why would they want to do that?" She asked him. "Because Miss Stone these men don't like to admit that they don't know how to do anything and if a little girl like you comes in and show them that they indeed don't know how to dance then they will get pissed." He said to her. "Then I guess I'll just have to let them think that they can and I'm just there to help them along. After all it is a contest they are getting entered into." She said to him with a smile.

Song Fic. So Long Goodbye by 10 years with Hunter and Shawn saying goodbye after Shawn retiring.

What would you do if you found out that your whole life was a lie? That your father never died and that he was none other than the most hated Wrestler on RAW? When your mom dies and you are sent to him without knowing anything but what you have seen on TV. How do you let go of him not being there? How do you separate the man on TV and the real life man? Well let me tell you that it isn't how I wanted to spend my summer. After all having someone like him as your father isn't something that you want to brag about. After all he was the most hated wrestler on RAW!!! You can pick what wrestler and if you are a girl or boy and pick the age too. Have fun with it.

Another song fic Breaking Benjamin Sooner or Later. Taker/OC/Kane let's see what your minds can come up. I know I'm cruel but you still love me lol!!!

This is all for now so until I can come up with more I'll let you be. Luv Sin!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Another short lists of ideas for you guys to pick from. Luv Sin!!!_

"Look sometimes going back isn't always going back. You Two are meant for each other and you both are fighting it with everything you got." Glen said to Mark. Mark just looked at the girl that they were talking about and shook his head. "She told me she doesn't date the same man twice." Mark said to him. "Then show her you aren't the same man that you use to be. You have changed a lot and I bet that she has too. Maybe you guys needed that break but I know that you need each other."

WWE Diva. That was what I wanted to be since I saw WWE for the first time. It's what I wanted since the moment I saw Lita flying through the air. But I never thought that I would fall in love with one of the superstars when I got there. One that was a known player. Too Bad For Me Huh?

"Does anyone have reason these tow should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said and she heard someone stand up. "I have reason why these two shouldn't be wed. He doesn't love her he loves me. We have been having sex behind her back for a year now." She spun around and saw her mother standing up and looking at her groom. She turned to face him and saw that it was true. "My mother? After everything I went through with you, you sleep with my mother Shane?"

She was walking out of her locker room she was stopped by none other than Vince McMahon. "You were good out there. Really good. We need a Diva like you in the WWE." "Kinda hard to do when I don't fight women don't you think?" She asked him before she tried to move past him. "That's what I am talking about. We need a Diva like you to keep the boys on their toes. So what do you say? Ever want to work for the WWE?" He asked her. She looked at him and shook her head. "No I don't." She walked away from him leaving him in shock. "Oh girl you will be signed within a month if I have anything to say about it.

There she was once again dancing in the middle of the floor waiting for the right man. He knew that she was waiting on him again. He knew that she wanted what he wanted. So he didn't even wait for the others to get shot down. No he walked right up to her and waited for her to notice. Part two of the one dark and others have picked out.

_You were someone I used to pass the time with nothing more. So just walk away before you looked even more stupid then you already do._ Those were his words to her five years ago. She did walk away and she left the world she loved behind. But now she was back and she was ready to show them all that he lost the best thing that he ever had. But the one thing that she never expected were the feelings that she thought she didn't feel anymore come back full force. Nor did she expect him to look at her the way that he use to when they were together. But there was someone else already in her life and he knew him very well. Glen/OC/Oscar aka Rey

There was a time when I use to wonder about you two. There are moments when you two cross my mind. And there are nights where I relive the passion we once shared. But none of that prepared me for seeing you two again. I could see the look in your eyes when they locked with mine. But I pushed it down and walked on by. Now here you two are at my door. I'm asking myself can I take you two on anymore? Mark/Justin/Glen

Mark knew that he wasn't seeing things. He knew that he seen that redhead walk pass him but she hasn't come back yet. The bar was crowded but he was looking for her. She wasn't in there but her friends still were. So he walked outside in time to see a man try to hit her. "Hey asshole why don't you trey that with me?" The redhead kicked the guy in the head and then gave him a spinning kick to the side of the head. The man went down and she quickly cuffed his hands. "Thanks big guy. I thought I was dead there for a moment."

Jeff knew that life was changing for him. But he never thought that the love of his life would end it with him for someone he thought of as a good friend. But the one thing that he never thought would happen would be falling for the girl that he left for his girl. Someone with long black hair deep bright green eyes and the fullest lips you have ever seen on someone. She wasn't thin but she wasn't fat. She had curves that any of the divas would kill for. And she just so happened to be his new manger. But what happens when his brother Matt makes the first move and asks her out before he could? Jeff/OC/Matt

_One day you will think of me and realize that I was the one that you always wanted. But when that day comes it will be too late. No matter what you think Deadman I won't wait around forever just to have you love me. Because I'm tired of having to wait for you._ Her words haunted him every day since she left him four years ago. But he knew that he couldn't go and get her back. After all she was marrying Glen in three days. Mark/OC/Glen I know I'm bad!!!

One Island, two months rest that has been needed for some of our superstars. Mark, Glen, Chris, Jeff, Matt, Dave, Paul aka Hunter, Michael aka HBK, Shannon, Phil, Adam and Shane Helms all get offered a two month stay on an island resort that very few have been to. 12 women were also were offered the two months stay for free and took it without thinking about why it wasn't very popular. But soon these 24 people will know just what it means to survive in the wild. Will anyone find love along the way?

He was the player. She was the good girl. Wha happens when they are put into a story line together? Any Wrestler and OC!!!

One Word: Pie.

_So you think you got what it takes to make these boys behave? _ "Yeah I do." She said to him. _You have one month to prove to me that you can handle this. You think you can do that?_ "On my head." She said to him. Boy was she wrong. The moment she met the guys she knew that she had her work cut out for her. They were wild and always doing something they shouldn't. Now they had a road mother and they hate it. What will she be able to put up with? And what will finally push her over the edge? You can get her to fall for someone if you want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Wrestlers, one pool filled with pudding and all the other wrestlers and divas watching them. What would happen to get them tied together on a rope hanging over the pool? Now that would be up to you. So are the wrestlers.

_You thought that I would just wait here for you like your good dog. Well while you were gone I realized I wasn't your dog anymore. By time you read this I'll be gone. So don't try to find me because you won't. Not like you care enough to anyways. No I was just a toy. I know about all the other girls. I know about all the other lies. Believe me when I say this is goodbye._ Mark looked at the note in his hand and he felt his anger rise. Who the hell did she think that she was to be the one that walked away? No one walks away from him and they all knew that. He had to make her pain for being so stupid. He had to make her see that until he let her go she would always be his. But little did he know that reason she left was because she was pregnant and didn't think that he would make a good father. When he finds out will he change his ways and prove to her that he has change?

Slash comedy about our favorite wrestlers and make the pairs something that you would never expect like HHH and Kane, Shawn and Randy Ortin although I don't like him all that much. CM Punk and The Miz god I'm just evil. I want ooc here. I know I'm evil but I know that you guys can do it. Also you can do any other pairing that you want to. Those are just suggestions.

A WWE Musical where everyone but Jillian has to sing. She has to speak her parts. Has to be more than one chapter. Hopefully a long story but that is up to you. Plus they don't have to sing unless they have a point to make. Like if they are fighting with each other they have to sing. Even in ring. All ooc thanks a bunches. 

_"The one thing that I remember about her is hey eyes. No matter if she was smiling or not you could always tell her real mood just by looking into her beautiful eyes." Jeff said to his brother. "The one thing that I remember about her is that damn hair. The dye never came out and it was alwas ice blue. It was like a snow covered ice berg. She always wore it in little braids and then in pigtails." Matt said to him. "The one thing that I remember most about her was she was always there for you all no matter what and you both used her like a common whore." A woman said from behind them and they spun around to see her there staring at them. "Though you would never see me again. Well here I am boys and you are going to pay." She said before she walked away._

One Superstar: Punk One Word: Strawberry and One Wild Night. You guys get to fill in the rest.

A songfic ten chapters or more story based off of Shawn, Rey and Jeff in a love triangle. Go wild with it!

Story has to be called Love Is Pain and you have to make it clear that John Cena is hurting the one person he loved more then he realized he was. Can be a one shot.

Alright Justin/Taker Slash and it has to be ended with a happy ending everything else can be whatever. Just the ending has to be happy. Make it however long you want it to be. I don't mind if it goes on and on and on and on. You know what I mean.

Alright my twisted little readers I want a horror story about a group of our wrestlers and divas that go camping because Vince made them. They meet a group of fans but aren't too fangirlish. Then people start to disappear. Is it a joke played on them by Vince or is it a killer after fresh victims? Your choice.

For all my Taker fans I want a dominatrix that comes to the WWE and sets her eyes on Taker because she likes to break the strong ones and make them her slaves. Have it where Kane and Jeff are already her slave boys on screen and off screen. I know a few I would like to take this and you know who I'm talking to.

Now for all my highflying Jeff Hardy Fans I want a story of him being the one that is serious and his brother being the silly one. Then make it like Taker switched their minds into each other's bodies to teach Matt a lesson. You get to pick the lesson and what he did for it to happen. But will he want to go back to his body after being his brother for those few weeks?

Sometimes loving someone isn't enough to keep them happy. What happens when a superstar strays with someone that he has wanted a long time and his girlfriend finds out? Did he really love his girl or was the one that he wanted the one that he cheated with? So much Drama gosh Cameronchick was so right about me I am a drama queen.

"Let it go. Just move on. We both know that it wasn't going to work out. After all you don't cheat three days into a new relationship if you believe that it will work. Just go." She said to him. "Please I was drunk and I know that isn't a good reason but I wasn't in my right mind. I really am sorry. I want to be with you damn it!" Shannon said to her. She turned around and looked at him. "Give me one good reason why I should even care what you say to me."

What happens when Glen that has never said sorry in his life has to say sorry to one certain woman because he wanted to be with her? He gets advice from fellow wrestlers on how to say sorry for forgetting her birthday. Trouble in Paradise.

Tell me why I just can't let you go although I know you'll never love me? That's what she has asked herself for months. But when she finally gets the nerve to leave something happens that neither of them would ever think would happen. Life changes and so does he. Any wrestler.

_There is more to come and there might be more then three more chapters. I just hope that more are picked. Luv Sin!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

1. In one night everything changed in her life and she didn't even know it until she woke up in a bed that wasn't her with a pair of arms wrapped around her that didn't belong to her boyfriend. It would be safe to say that she was scared and confused about what happened last night. So she lifted her left hand and wiped her face and felt metal catch on her lip ring. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at her left hand to see a huge diamond ring and a wedding band on her ring finger. "WHAT THE FUCK?"She sat up in bed and looked around the room. The bedroom door was thrown open and a guy she has never seen before walked in and stopped looking at her. "Morning Mrs. Hardy.""WHAT?" She asked as she tried to move off the bed but realized that she didn't have anything on to be able to do that."What is going on?" The guy in the bed with her muttered to them as he opened his eyes."Hello little brother why don't you kiss your wife good morning?" The black haired man asked as he walked into the room. The guy beside her jumped up and looked at her in horror. "My wife? Damn I have good taste."

2. The Seven Deadly Sins- seven chapters for each wrestler. Of course it will be seven wrestlers and I would like it if you did at least three out of the seven that I am about to list. The story is all on you and you can even tie each chapter into the ones of the other wrestlers ex: chapter one is Lust John Cena Chapter two is greed Mark Calloway like that. Just make sure that you put how many chapters it is for that wrestler in the chapter. Now the wrestlers that I would like used are John Morrison, John Cena, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, The Miz and Chavo. The Story must be called the Seven Deadly Sins and remember three wrestlers out of the seven that I have listed I hope you have fun with this because I can't wait to see what you all write. Luv Sin!!!

3. Lace wrapped her arms around her legs as she looked at the paper on the bed. It was the results to her blood test. Something that she prayed for every night for a year. But now she wished that it didn't happen. In bold letters it read twelve weeks pregnant at the bottom. Now how was she going to tell her husband when he has been cheating on her for six months? The tears fell then as her sobs racked her body. "I swore I would never have a broken home." After a hour she collected herself and called her boss. "Vince here what can I do for you Lace?" "I'm pregnant. Twelve weeks." She said softly. "Does Mark know?" He asked her. "No he doesn't deserve to know." She said to him. "What do you mean?" He asked her. "He has been cheating on me for six months with McBitch. I will have my lawyer draw up the divorce papers when I get home." She said to him.

4. He looked at the picture in his hands and sighed. "You'll never know that your love left its mark even though I'm still in the dark. Don't you see how much you really need me? These tears won't stay in their hiding place so please come home to me."He wiped his face as he put the picture away and headed to the gate his plane was leaving from. She didn't show and he knew that she wouldn't. Not after what he did to her. Not after that mark he left on her. It was the first and only time he hit her but she didn't care and she didn't understand. All she did was race away from him and packed her bags. She was gone ten minutes after it happened and he hasn't seen her since. "Goodbye." He said to no one and made his way to the plane. She watched from behind the crowd as he walked away. It took all she had not to scream his name. Not to run into those strong arms that use to hold her tight. No she just watched him walk away with his head down. "You'll never know this but your love left its mark even though I'm still in the dark. This pain you caused was too much to bear so I just got out of there. Sad to think you'll never again hold me close. These tears won't stay in their hiding place so please let me come home."She waited until the plane took off before she left. "Goodbye."

5. Its times like these that make some people realize just what they are worth. How they survive a loss so damaging to their soul. That's why I'm here. I make sure that they see they can do it. But while I'm here I suffer a loss just as damaging. Can I deal with it the way I was trained to or will I sink to the bottom too?

6. She should have known that he was going to do something like this. She had seen him do it to many others. But that was all the girls that he had dated. So why was she being put through this? That was something that she didn't know but damn if she wasn't going to find out. What happened to her? She was tied up in the basement with Glen watching her with an evil smile. Mark was to going to pay for this when she got her hands on him."You know why you are here right?" Glen purred down to her as he traced her jaw line with his pointer finger."Because Mark doesn't want to live anymore. That is why Glen. And unless you want to join him in hell I would let me go." She growled back to him and moved her head away from his hand."But Mark isn't the one that brought you down here. I was." He said before he captured her lips with his.

7**_. _**_Some things just don't belong in this world Terra and you are one of those things. Just pack you things and leave because everyone knows that you won't make it here. _That was what Lita said to her and she couldn't believe that she believed it. She couldn't believe that she thought that she was trying to help her. But it was time to get here back It was time to make her see that she wasn't as gone as she thought she was. It was time for the extreme bitch meet the demon bitch and Terra was that demon bitch.

8. five words whip cream, chocolate and cherries. The rest is all up to you.

9. She knew that she was being watched. She could feel his eyes on her. But every time she looked his way he wasn't looking at her. "I swear to god if he doesn't stop this shit soon I'm going to hit him" She said to Kelly and the other girl laughed. "He is watching you again." She said to her.

10. Mark, Glen, Jeff, Matt, Adam, Phil, Paul aka Hunter, Michael aka Shawn, John Cena, Oscar aka Rey all wake up in rooms in a house that they had no idea how they got there. But they weren't the only ones that were taken there were also ten women that were taken from their homes too. They each get a note telling them that the only way to leave was to fall in love. Could they? And what was up with the cameras that were everywhere. And why did the guys have a feeling that Vince was behind this whole thing? Detail how they are taken and which one falls for which girl. Also make sure that you detail what happens when they leave even if it's all in one chapter at the end for all of them.

11. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her as they slipped down the hall in the dark. "Trust me they won't know what hit them." She said to him. "But what if they do?" He asked her. "Well, Jeff, then we grab the stash and run like hell." She said with a wink before they started the attack.

12. There use to be a time when I knew who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. But now I don't have a clue. I know that it isn't him. Not after all the lies he told and the times her cheated. I will never let him back inside my heart. Too bad that he won't leave it. Because every time I walked by him in the hall my heart breaks all over again. Every time he looks at me I have to force the tears down. This was all his fault. He couldn't keep it in his pants and I am the one that is suffering. "Hey Sarah are you ok?""I'm just fine Mark." I said before I grabbed my bag and walked away."You know he hates himself for hurting you." He said to me."I don't give a shit." I said to him as we passed catering. "You weren't the only one that got hurt." He said to me and I stopped walking.I turned around and looked up at him. "Really? So he is hurt huh? I can't really tell when he is swallowing up his face every time he sees me. I can't tell when he looks at me with that sick smile on his face. And I can't really give a fuck because he was the one that caused this not me." I growled back to him before I spun around and walked to the exit.

13. Vince looked at the picture of the girl that he called his own since she was a baby. He paid for her first car. He paid for her college and bought her a home where she wanted it. But when she needs help adding a third floor he has no idea what to do because she asked him not to pay for it. That she would figure something out but he wasn't going to let her mess this up. He knew there was no way that she would be able to do this by herself. "Hey Shane get Glen, Mark and the Hardy Boys up here tomorrow. I have a way that they can pay for what they did last week.""Didn't Sammy tell you not to do anything?" HE asked him."Do I ever listen to her?" He asked him."No and that is why she is always mad at you and only calls you once or twice every six months." He said to him."She'll thank me for this. What does she know about building onto her cabin?" He asked his son.

14. **You come to me with your scars on your wrist ****You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this **She looked at the door and sighed. How could she think that he would even want to hear her tell him goodbye? She shook her head to clear the fuzziness from her eyes and mind from all the pills in her stomach. After she lifted her wrist she pounded on the door loudly so he would hear it. Then she leaned against the doorframe to keep herself up. A few seconds later the door opened and she saw him. Tears fell from her eyes as she uttered two words and fell to the ground. "Goodbye Mark."

15. I wonder does he even know that he has me feeling like this. What hurts the most is being so close, having so much to say and just watching him walk away. But I know that you have to let what you love go and if it comes back then it's yours. I just don't think that I can just to let him go. Maybe I should just give up on him seeing what he could have. Or maybe I'm not good enough for him. And maybe I never will be. But there is only one way to see. As I place the letter on his porch I knew that it has to happen this way. I can't tell him to his face that I have to leave. Now here I am on the bus heading far away from the one that I love. Time for me to let it go. To put it out of my mind. But can I do that? Can I just stop thinking about him just like that? I really don't think I can but I know that I have to. I know that I have to let him realize what has gone. I know that he has to be the one that comes for me and I can't go running back to him. You pick what wrestler and whoever you want the girl to be and the story must be called "If You Love Me Chase Me"

16. I know that many people have done this song as a song fic but I want it done differently. The song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. But I want every two lies in the song as the beginning of the chapters. So if you hate me don't take it but if you want something that will make you go crazy then this is the one for you. Luv Sin!!!

17. I hate it you know. Just sitting there and having to pretend I don't love you. To listen to you laugh and stop myself from crying because I knew that you would never laugh that way for me. Sad isn't it I have wished for you my whole life and you don't even love me back. Yeah I know you consider me your best friend. Just like all the others. But they never meant anything like this to me. It didn't hurt as much as it does with you. The heart won't lie but that doesn't mean the other heart feels the same way either. I know that for sure now. No matter how much I wish you could just look at me and say why couldn't I see what was right in front of me? I know that it will never happen. I'm just a weak sad person because I know that I'll never be anything like that in your eyes. Nothing like that to anyone. How can I be loved by someone? Look at me I'm not worth it anymore. I never was I guess. Even asshole saw that. Just stopped calling and asking me to come over. I know that you two hated each other but I felt wanted and I haven't felt like that in a long time. I want this one as a Matt and an OC named Rayne. As many chapters as you want. I want it to be called "I hate it you know"

18. With the words her tears slid down her face. All those years were a lie and she never knew it. She never knew that he didn't love her. No he was in love with someone else. Someone that she thought was her best friend. They didn't know that she was there. In fact she shouldn't have been there until tomorrow. But the deal closed early and she wanted to surprise him. She had so much in her hands that was meant for him. But he didn't deserve it. No he never deserved it she just didn't know that. So she pushed open the door and let them know that they weren't alone any longer. "Faith!"She laughed at that. She laughed at the fact that he was shocked. He had no right to be shocked she was the one that had all the rights in the world to be shocked. "Matt oh hey Amy I didn't know you were coming over.""It isn't what it looked like." Matt said to her."Really? So I guess that means it wasn't what it sounded like either right?" She asked him as she dropped the box on the floor.

19. _Everyone was watching what was going on in the ring. So when the lights started to get brighter and brighter no one really noticed until music started and everyone turned towards the ramp wondering who would dare interrupt these ten men in the ring. A rare match with ten of the major stars in it. Everyone started to laugh when a small woman in a mask step foot on the ramp and looked up at them. "Who the hell is that JR?""I don't know King but whoever she is she isn't being very smart is she?" JR asked as the song stopped and she put the folded chair down on the top of the ramp and opened it. When she sat down and looked at them they didn't know what to think of it. All they knew was none of them knew who the hell she was. But they knew that it wouldn't be long until they found out just who she was. She watched as they went back to the match and smiled to herself because she knew that none of them realized who she was. That was a very good thing for now. But soon they all would remember just who she was and why she was there. She sat there through the whole match and when Taker, Kane, Hunter, HBK and Randy won she stood up grabbed her chair and walked backstage. The camera followed her backstage as she folded the chair up and put it under her arm. All ten men watched the way she walked away without even caring that she was being followed. "Miss, can I ask you a few questions?"They all watched as she stopped and looked at Maria. "I don't answer questions little girl."The moment they heard her voice all their faces started to pale. "No it can't be.""I'm not a little girl bitch." Maria said to her and she laughed at her._

20. Here I am once again moving because I can't stay with a man. But this time I was moving from the present to the past. I was moving home. Where is home you ask? Cameron, North Carolina. The one place I prayed I wouldn't have to go back to but I see how well that had worked for me. I see that no matter how far away I move from it I always go back. But this time I wasn't going to let them know that I was back. I couldn't let them know. I wouldn't let them know because all the pain would start up again. You must think me crazy for telling you this without telling you who I am. I'm Alexis Angel Applegate. Yes laugh all you want but I love my name. I haven't met anyone else that had the same name as me. I am twenty six now. And the ones that I am talking about is Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy and his little brother Jeff Hardy the one that is the reason for all the pain in the first here I am once again driving into the town I hoped to leave behind. I stop at the diner where we use to eat all the time just to get some coffee. But when I walk in everything goes to hell. "ALEXIS!!!"I turn around and race towards the front door but they were soon all around me hugging me to them. Well, all of them but Jeff. No he was standing at the table looking at me in shock and I believe horror. Yeah, that was just how I wanted him to look when he saw me again. "Will you guys stop this I can't breathe." They both backed up and looked me over. "You look amazing Alex." "No I don't." I said to them as they grabbed my hands and started to pull me towards the one place I didn't want to go. Right there towards Jeff. This was going to be so much fun. When we got there I saw that there was a woman sitting there next to him. When I saw her I felt something in me break. It was none other than Betty. "Alexis I didn't think I would ever see you again.""Don't worry I won't be here long." I said to him."No, that wasn't what I meant." He said as he went to hug me. I moved away from him and looked away from him. "Hello, Betty how are you?""Alexis you aren't fat anymore. I'm so glad to see that you decided to stop eating so much crap." Betty said to me.I turned around and walked away without even saying another word. I don't need this shit now. Suddenly the door opened and I prayed that they had listened to me but they hadn't. "Mom we need to use the bathroom.""Jordan Angel I thought I told you not to get out." I said as I rushed towards them."We have to go to the bathroom mom." Jordan said to me and I sighed."It's by the front door to the left. Hurry up so we can get to Grandmas before she starts breakfast." I said to them as they split up and went into the different bathrooms. Jordan went into the Girls and Angel went into the boys. They both walked back out and went into the right bathroom and I held in a laugh.

**The ones that are really long are from stories that I have started and haven't finished yet. So enjoy and have fun with them. Soon more chapters will be up and I will be starting the list of the stories from the list soon. Luv Sin!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

once was a girl that no one knew of. Someone that watched everything that was done and wrote about it. There was no one that knew her name or how she even became a part of the WWE. But there she was like nothing in the world. Someone that no one ever said anything to. Someone that wrote their storylines and no one knew that. How was that? Other writers took credit for her work because they knew that she wouldn't say anything about it. But what happens one day when she gets tired of everyone using her work without her getting credit for it? All hell breaks out and Mark Calloway sees someone that needs to be showed how beautiful she is. I want an out of character Mark no badass shit for right now.

there are two men that fall for the same girl what happens when she can't choose? Does she just walk away or does she finally choose? Any girl and any wrestlers.

wants something. Something that he shouldn't want so what happens when he takes it and doesn't want to give it back? Why all kinds of funny shit with a girl and a bottle of bleach and his clothes. You get to choose what girl and what happens to his clothes and what it is that he took.

some girl appears on Jeff door step and claims to be his daughter what will he do. Will he just let her go and not care or will he open his home to her without question? Is she her daughter or is she a liar? Will he take the test or will he fall for her and not care if she is or isn't? I don't' want any mean Matt in this I want him to be the voice of reason and I want the girl to be 9. I also want the past to be bad for her and someone after her.

are lives that many don't care about but I'm not one of those people because one of those lives is mine. The others are my sisters and brothers. I have to take care of them and now I have no way to do it. I don't want to have them taken away and put in different homes. That isn't something that I will let happen. Right now we are traveling around with the WWE. I am a trainer there but I fear that I am about to get cut. I don't like that feeling knowing that my job might be over but I know that some of the people are getting the axe. I don't want to be like that.

are sometimes that I wish that my mom would just go and get it over with. But this time isn't one of those times. I'm scared that she won't be alright from this and I fear that I will hate myself even more when I tell her I can't take care of her anymore. I just can't do that to myself any longer. No one will understand but that is ok. I just can't sit and watch as my mother dies anymore. And that is what I have been doing for almost five years and I can't do it anymore. I just can't.I guess that is why I took a job where I know that I will be needed but not like that. I take care of hurt wrestlers while they are out and make sure that they don't do anything that they don't need to do. That is what I am there for. And today I start my new job with a superstar named Jeff Hardy. I will be arriving at his home in a hour and when I get there I will make sure that everything is ok before I even settle in. I don't know why I was hired. I just hope that I don't let any more people here I go out into the world for the first time in my life and I know no one and it scares me. But I won't let anyone see the fear. That isn't something that I like to show. Oh the plane is about to land now so I have to put you away.

are times when you sit back and think about the way your life has gone and the things that you have missed. That was I am doing now. I had a great life so far don't get me wrong. There is only one thing about it that I don't like. I have never found that love that you hear everyone talk about. The love that turns your world upside down and knocks you of your feet. That was what I wanted and there was only one person that I know of I could've had that with and well he isn't here and I am sure that he has forgotten me. CJ looked at what she wrote and shook her head as she went to delete it. "Don't delete it I like that you are truthful. It shows that you aren't just a writer but also a person too. That you do have feelings and do love too.""I think that is letting my readers in way too much. Next thing you know guys are going to try to make me fall in love with them. I will get stalkers again and I am not going to hide in my home until I hate it again. I can't let them see that." CJ said to her."Cara you and I know better than that. Plus I can hire some guys that will be with you everywhere you go. How does that sound. I can't let you get rid of that part. It makes the about the Author work so well." The woman behind her said.

looked at the picture in his hands and sighed. "You'll never know that your love left its mark even though I'm still in the dark. Don't you see how much you really need me? These tears won't stay in their hiding place so please come home to me."He wiped his face as he put the picture away and headed to the gate his plane was leaving from. She didn't show and he knew that she wouldn't. Not after what he did to her. Not after that mark he left on her. It was the first and only time he hit her but she didn't care and she didn't understand. All she did was race away from him and packed her bags. She was gone ten minutes after it happened and he hasn't seen her since. "Goodbye." He said to no one and made his way to the watched from behind the crowd as he walked away. It took all she had not to scream his name. Not to run into those strong arms that use to hold her tight. No she just watched him walk away with his head down. "You'll never know this but your love left its mark even though I'm still in the dark. This pain you caused was too much to bear so I just got out of there. Sad to think you'll never again hold me close. These tears won't stay in their hiding place so please let me come home."She waited until the plane took off before she left. "Goodbye."He looked out the window as he thought about that night. The one that caused her to say goodbye. He shook his head because he knew he couldn't blame her for what he did. No it wasn't her fault that he had been angry. It's not her fault she didn't know. It was she fault for hitting her when he had told He wouldn't dare. The look in her eyes had said it all that night. So as she packed her things he walked outside. Not trying to stop her. Not trying to make it right. He had broken the golden rule. So he knew that she wouldn't listen. No she wouldn't dare and he had no one to blame but had told actions always spoke louder than words and that night it screamed to her. Nothing he could do to see her again. No she wouldn't. And for a moment he was glad that she worked on Smackdown instead of raw with him. That way he had three weeks to make sure it didn't hurt to see her. "Your love left its mark and you don't even know it."She knew that times like this would happen but she didn't want it to be true. She wanted to wake up and have it never happen but it wasn't going to happen that way. She knew in three weeks she would see him and she knew that no matter how cold her face was it would break her heart. So she knew that he had left his mark on her skin, heart and soul but he'll never know. "You'll never know."When she got to her hotel the next day everyone she worked with looked at the mark on her face. She didn't try to hide nor try to explain what happen. No one needed to know what he had done. But the looks in their let her know that they aren't dumb. Many told her that it would happen but she knew that he never would. Looks like she was the one on the losing end this time. She grabbed the key and just went to the elevator not saying a word to anyone. They all knew that there was something wrong but they wouldn't ask. They wouldn't pry and that seem to be fine to her. They didn't need to was hard for him to smile to his friends. They didn't know what happened and he knew that he didn't want to tell them. They would understand his side but many of them knew her past and wouldn't like the fact that it happened. They would try to kick his ass. But they wouldn't be able to because he is one of the best. It was sad to think that she'll never kiss him again but he knew that he had no one to blame. "Hey man what's up? Hunter just called me and told me Sarah has a bruise on her cheek." Shawn said as he walked up to looked at him and sighed. It was sad to know that he was about to die. "I was really mad one day and she said something that I took the wrong way. With one swing I ruined my life. With one hit she said goodbye. I wanted to go after her I wanted to show her I was sorry. But she wouldn't care because I broke that rule. The one that she made before we got together. And I now know I'll love her forever. She'll never know but her love left its mark even though I'm still in the dark."

_ are some things that should never be said about your best friend and I now know that. I just didn't care because I thought that she wasn't there. But boy was I wrong when I turned around and saw tears pouring down her face I knew then that she would never talk to me again. That was five years ago and since that day I never seen her again. I don't even know where she is although I know people that do know they won't tell me. I don't blame them after what I put hr through but I wish she would have gave me a chance to say I'm sorry because I am. I'm sorry I lost my best friend. I'm sorry I ever told anyone what she had told me about her life. I miss having someone at my back that was always there for me. I don't blame the others that don't want to be around me. If I could turn on her then why couldn't I turn on them? Jeff Hardy_

Walters was a normal girl like every other girl in the world until the day she came home to find four strangers that she has never seen before. "Jade there is something that we need to tell you."Jade stands there not knowing what to do. "What is it mom?""I'm not your mother Jade. The woman in the middle is your mother." The woman that she had called mother for twenty years of her life said to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone that has used a storyline please pm me with title of the story and I will get the list up. Luv Sin!!!**

1. Jeff goes for a walk in a park when he spots a beautiful girl with rainbow hair and bright blue green eyes singing to herself as she was drawing. He takes a chance and starts to talk to her and he feels like that she was his other half. But what happens when he doesn't get her name or number? Will he just move on or will he try to find her?

2. There has been talk about a new diva coming to Raw but what happens when the new Diva has a past with someone on Smack down and plans on bring it to the present? You pick what wrestler and what she is bringing with her from the past.

3. The moment she saw the house she knew that they were there. They had to be there. She slowed her car and turned down the dirt road to the back of the house. One road she hasn't been on for years. Too many for her to say because she knew that it would hurt her to know that she was away from them for that long. She might not have seen them but they all talk all the time. But they didn't know that she was coming back. It wasn't for a visit it was to come home to stay. When she parked they were at the back door looking at the car with interest and she knew that they didn't know who it was yet. She turned the car off and opened the door. But she didn't step out yet. She couldn't do it with the way her face looked. She knew that they would go off from the bruises that he had left on her. But she took a deep breath and put on her sunglasses before she stepped out and stood up.

4. The woman watched as her home burnt to the ground as the fire fighters tried to stop the fire. But she knew that there was no saving anything in there now. She knew that the moment that the flames burst through the windows. "What are we going to do now mom?" "I think that we are going to take Uncle Gil's offer. It's time for me to go home now." She said softly as she pulled the boy in closer to her. "I'm sorry miss but we couldn't save your house." The chief fire fighter said to her. "That's life anymore but thank you for trying." She said to him as the tears finally fell. It was five am when the phone rang in a home in Cameron, North Carolina. "Hello?"

5. _Hello world. You don't know me but I know many of you. I bet you all know the real reason why Matt turned on his brother don't you? Well, let me just be the first one to say you are wrong. Want to know how I know you are wrong? Because it's me. I'm the reason and I hate them both for it. I hate them both because I love them both so much and they know it. I had to choose so I did and let them both go. I couldn't do that to them. I wouldn't do that to them. No they were brothers and no woman should get between that. _

6. Kathy took a deep breath and opened the doors to her new job. She was the ne PA to a super star wrestler named Jeff Hardy and she was starting tonight. Vince McMahon told her that she was perfect. She knew what he meant but it didn't matter to her because she had a job and it was doing something that she was very good at. Kathy knew that she wasn't all that great to look at and that didn't matter to her. She had lumpy read hair that fell past her shoulders. She was paste white no matter how long she stayed out in the sun. She had dull green eyes and was about forty pounds overweight. This didn't help because she was only five foot tall. She also wore glasses to top it all off. So she knew that she wasn't going to be getting a man here. Why would they go after her when they could have a diva over her any day? "Damn who let the dog out?" She lowered her head a little as she hurried around the men that were laughing at her. "Fugly alert!" A female voice called as she passed and she felt her head go lower as she watched where she was going through her hair. It made her feel like she was in high school. It really hurt her that adults were just as bad as children were.

7. "Be My Hero just this once." She said as she looked at him. He looked down at her and sighed. "Come on before you catch your death out there." "Thank you Mark I won't be here long I just had to get away from him before he killed me." She said to him. "I'll make sure he leaves you alone." He said to her. You pick who she is and who she is running away from and how they know each other.

8. Would he remember her? That was all she was worried about as she walked towards the door to her new life as the first WWE Diva that wrestles just men. If he didn't remember before the end of the night she will make sure that he does. For Glen was the reason she took the offer in the first place because it was time for past and present to become one.

9. There was one person on Mark's mind at the moment and that someone he hadn't seen in years. A woman that was standing on his door step with a cast on her arm and tears pouring down her cheeks. What else could he do but be her hero? You can come up with why she turned up there and how long it's been since they seen each other. Also how they know each other. Second way for the same story on number 7.

10. "There will be a moment in time when you'll realize that you were wrong and she was right. Let's hope it doesn't happen too late." Matt said to his brother. "It's already too late." Jeff said to him. "Try it and I bet she comes back. You don't just walk away from a five year relationship." Matt said to him. You pick what the fight was about and why she left. Also you get to pick who she is.

11. It was in that moment when their eyes met for the last time that he knew that he loved her. But was it too late to tell her? Was she happy with the one that she was with? Or did she believe that he was worth letting go of the safety rope and falling into the fire for?

12. one is for the ones that did the dancing ideas in the other chapters. I hope you like it. Luv Sin!!! With every step she took he took watching her with such focus that he didn't see anyone but her. As she danced he took in her body knowing that he had to have it against his one more time. Though in his mine he knew that there weren't going to be enough one more times. But she was back and he was going to be the she took home once again. She was his dancing queen and no one else.


End file.
